Le Chat et l'Araignée
by Howlsoul
Summary: Dans une galaxie incertaine, à une époque où l'alliance rebelle se met péniblement en place mais n'est toujours considérée que comme une organisation marginale, d'autres essaient simplement de trouver un peu de plaisir à travers les étoiles.


_Bonjour, Voici une histoire originale tirée à l'origine d'une partie de jeu de rôle dans l'univers de Star Wars. Les protagonistes principaux sont Darwen Fenn'Norr, un Farghul pour ceux qui souhaitent googler son espèce, personnage d'un grand ami qui souhaite garder l'anonymat. L'autre est mon personnage, Ssirya Arachnea, une Damaronienne, créature tirée d'un supplément non-officiel des races de créature jouables pour Star Wars D6. Comme il n'existe pas de description complète de cette espèce, je vous en propose une dans le paragraphe suivant cette introduction. Dans le troisième paragraphe et les suivants se trouve un bref résumé des historiques des deux personnages ainsi que l'explication de leur rencontre. Je souhaite à tous bonne lecture et espère avoir droit à quelques petits commentaires._

**Les damaronniens sont originaires de la planète Damarron, une lune orbitant autour d'une géante gazeuse et éclairée pare une naine jaune, cependant, le passage de la lumière à travers les gazs de la géante gazeuse affaiblis beaucoup ces dernier, c'est pourquoi la température moyenne de ce monde y est de plusieurs degrés inférieure à celle d'une planète de type terrestre. Malgré un climat plutôt continental à la surface, les très faibles rayonnement de son étoile ne favorise pas le développement d'une pigmentation marquée et la planète semble une grosse boule grise et bleue vue de l'orbite. Ses habitants sont des humanoïde mais leur morphologie diffère des humains par les points suivants : Les Damaronniens on des yeux à facettes comme certaines races insectoïdes, permettant de voir dans de multiples directions simultanément et aussi le spectre infrarouge. Leurs oreilles sont légèrement pointues, mais à moins de savoir quoi chercher cela ne se remarque en général pas. La couleur de leur capillarité est systématiquement dans des tons extrêmement clairs : blanc, blond clair voir parfois blond platine. Leur couleur de peaux est également très claire, pour ne pas dire froide. Les Damaronniennes sont plus connus sous le surnom de "femmes araignées" car elles possèdent des glandes au niveau des poignets leur permettant de sécréter une soie collante et très résistante dont elles seules peuvent se servir sans y rester prisonnières. Qui plus est, elles disposent d'un sixième sens particulièrement efficace pour sentir venir un danger bien avant de le voir ou de l'entendre. Les femelles sont trois fois plus grandes que les mâles, mesurent entre 150cm et 210 cm pour les plus grand spécimens et vivent entre 60 et 90 ans. Les mâles n'ont ni sens du danger ni toile à disposition, mesurent souvent entre 50 cm et 70 cm pour les plus grands spécimens, ne vivent qu'entre 35 et 50 ans, mais en contrepartie naissent six fois plus nombreux que les femelles. Comme l'araignée avec qui les femelles partagent nombre de traits, une femelle Damaronienne n'accorde aucune importance aux mâle de son espèce et les enfants ne connaissent jamais l'identité de leur père, pas plus que la mère ne s'en soucie. Une légende raconte que les femelles disposent de crochets venimeux avec lesquelles elles empoisonnent les mâles, celui-ci contenant un puissant paralysant ainsi qu'un fort aphrodisiaque qui leur permetterait ensuite de violer leur victime avant de la dévorer. Cette légende est fausse, mais elle est tenace car les Damaroniennes qui quittent leur monde ne prennent que rarement plus d'une nuit le même amant et du coup les collectionnent sans y faire attention, ce qui leur vaut une réputation au sens littéral comme au sens propre de croqueuses d'hommes. Jusqu'à ce jour, il semble qu'aucun mâle Damaronnien n'ait été apperçu hors de leur monde d'origine.**

_Ssirya Arachnea est née sur Damarron, mais sa mère l'a emmenée très jeune avec elle lorsqu'elle migra sur la planète Soccoro, une colonie Corellienne de type désertique. Née d'une mère immigrée et non-humaine sur une planète à forte majorité humaine et très fortement raciste, elle a toujours dû se battre pour s'imposer. Délinquante juvénile, arrêtée plusieurs fois pour toutes sortes de petits délits, elle a fait son arrivée dans le grand banditisme après le meurtre de sa mère par des activistes pro-Impérial. Arrivée juste trop tard pour les sauver, elle a quand même réussi à arriver à temps pour les venger. Enrôlée auprès du Soleil Noir pour échapper à l'accusation de triple meurtre, elle devint une exécutante dont le principal but dans la vie est devenu le frisson du duel au blaster où elle excelle. Elle a surnommé son dragonnet Soccorien "Sirocco" du nom des tempêtes de sable de la planète qui l'a vue grandir. D'un naturel très indépendant, elle a développé son côté canaille sur sa planète désertique au mode de vie difficile. Assez encline à profiter de la vie qu'elle sait désormais trop courte et encore écourtée par la condamnation à mort qui pèse sur sa tête en cas d'arrestation par une autorité Impériale, elle est du genre à penser qu'une soirée n'est réussie que si elle la fini au lit avec une jolie fille ou un joli garçon. Amicale mais disposant de son petit caractère, elle a de la facilité à se faire des amis, mais a appris à se faire d'une froideur d'Iceberg envers ses cibles._

_Né sur Farffin, la planète des Farghuls, monde peuplé d'escrocs mais où les liens familiaux et le sens de la répartie dominent, Darwen Fenn' Norr, y a fait ses études la journée en classe et le soir en jouant avec ses amis. Trouvant qu'il n'apprenait rien de réellement intéressant en cours, celui-ci se passionna très tôt pour les jeux d'argent. Cela se passait au temps de la République, sa planète étant laissée tranquille par tous. Certes, ils n'étaient pas respectés dû à la mauvaise réputation de leur race, mais personne ne venais leur demander des comptes. Le changement s'opéra avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. En pleine guerre des clones et lui en pleine adolescence, il s'imaginait des cohortes de Jedi et de clones abattants par millions les droïds des séparatistes, il avais la tête pleine de holos d'action comme tout gamin de son âge. Lorsque l'annonce de la tentative d'assassinat du chancelier par les Jedi parut, il n'y crût pas un instant. Sa confiance en les politiciens étant déjà basse, lorsque Palpatine se déclara Empereur, peut après que les Jedi furent exterminés, elle devint inexistante. Alors vint l'Empire, avec son cortège de lois xénophobes et humano-centriste, et sa planète ne fût pas épargnée. Darwen annonça à son père l'envie de partir et de découvrir de nouveaux mondes car la situation devenait intenable sur Farffin. Ainsi, après la cérémonie de départ, il se vit remettre l'armure familiale avec l'instruction de la donner à son fils aîné quand serait venu son tour. Il prit donc le large et fit son chemin les dix-sept années suivantes comme joueur professionnel dans les différents établissements qu'il croisa sur sa route, gagnant et perdant de grosses sommes aux quatre coins de la galaxie, vivant de ce qu'il gagnait et de différentes arnaques qu'il organisa._

_Ces deux personnages se rencontrèrent lorsque le vaisseau qui convoyait Ssirya ainsi que les mercenaires chargés de l'aider pour une mission de nettoyage d'une cellule dissidente du Soleil Noir captèrent la fréquence de transpondeur de la capsule de sauvetage dans laquelle se trouvait Fenn'Norr suite à une arnaque ayant mal tournée. Une fois celui-ci contacté, il proposa une très forte somme d'argent en échange d'être déposé sain et sauf sur la première planète civilisée que le groupe rencontrerait. Attiré par le gain, le groupe accepta son offre et le remorqua à bord. Sa langue acérée autant que ses compliments de charmeur invétéré amusèrent Ssirya qui lui répondit de la même façon en le provoquant sur son propre terrain. Mais après quelques parties à argent où elle ne peut prendre l'avantage sur le joueur professionnel, elle décida, l'alcool aidant, de pimenter le jeu en proposant de jouer la mise qu'elle venait de perdre quitte ou double selon ses règles. Fenn'Norr accepta et à sa grande surprise, elle choisit le strip-sabacc. Un peu de chance aidant, elle remporta la partie et c'est à cet instant que commence mon histoire._

_Pour ceux qui ne s'en doutaient toujours pas, c'est du Lemon._

* * *

**L'ARAIGNÉE ET LE CHAT**

La partie se termine lorsque plus aucun participant n'a de vêtements à miser. Ainsi sont les règles du strip-sabacc. Et lorsque la dernière carte fut dévoilée, Fenn'Norr réalisa qu'il venait de perdre son Boxer et donc sa dernière pièce de vêtement. Qu'un joueur professionnel comme lui se fasse dépouiller par une simple Tueuse à gages le laissait songeur quant au respect des règles lors de la partie, mais il n'avait rien vu qui lui semble illégal ou une tricherie flagrante. Probablement que son adversaire avait juste eu de la chance.

Ssirya lui adressa un sourire enjôleur auquel le Farghul répondit par un autre plus railleur.

- C'était votre plan depuis le début, madame ? Questionna-t-il sans cacher son amusement.

- J'avoue que j'y avais pensé, mais je n'étais pas bien sûre du résultat, minauda-t-elle.

Sirocco poussa un piaillement depuis l'étagère d'où il avait surveillé toute la partie.

- Votre animal semble ne pas beaucoup m'apprécier, constata Fenn'Norr en ramenant ses oreilles en arrière.

- Sirocco déteste partager, éluda-t-elle en se levant pour gratter le museau du dragonnet Soccorien.

Le Farghul se laissa aller à admirer les courbes sveltes de la Damaronienne pour le moment encore vêtue uniquement de son débardeur et de sa culotte. Lui-même n'avait plus rien, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de bottes. Assis en tailleur derrière la table basse, il afficha un sourire de prédateur.

_La victime est consentante et par-dessus le marché elle est plutôt jolie. Comment résister ?_

Il se leva à son tour, se coulant sans bruit près de la Damaronienne qui faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer et continuait à caresser son dragonnet. Fenn'Norr lui saisit gentiment les hanches, posant son menton poilu sur l'épaule glabre de la jeune femme.

Le remarquant, le dragonnet se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et déploya ses ailes en se mettant à émettre un cri strident, découvrant ses crochets à venins et ses petites griffes dans la foulée. Le Farghul découvrit ses crocs à son tour et grogna de façon menaçante.

Ssirya gloussa.

- Les garçons, pas de chamaillerie, dit-elle d'une voix taquine mains néanmoins ferme. Je n'ai pas envie de vous regarder déterminer qui est le prédateur le plus accomplis pour ramasser les morceaux ensuite.

Le dragonnet reconnu le ton et recula, fermant à la fois sa gueule et ses ailes, ses petits yeux rouges encadrant son museau couleur sable fixant intensément celui qu'il considérait comme un intrus. L'intrus en question lui adressant en retour un sourire goguenard et entrepris de caresser les hanches de sa nouvelle conquête.

_Quoique conquête soit un peu fort. C'est plutôt elle qui m'a mis le grappin dessus. Bon ce n'est pas non plus comme si je n'avais pas accepté de rentrer dans son jeu._

Elle était donc consentante à la base et lui aussi. Ça tombait bien, Fenn'Norr avait l'intention d'en profiter !

Il commença à faire doucement remonter ses mains en prenant bien garde de garder ses griffes rétractée. Elle renversa la tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur son épaule pour le regarder avec ses yeux aux facettes multiples.

- Dites donc vous ! Dit-elle d'un ton faussement outré. Vous croyez faire quoi là ?

Le Farghul releva les oreilles et lui adressa un regard de contrition qui n'aurait trompé personne.

- Ho ! Excusez-moi madame, répondit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui servir son sourire le plus charmeur. J'ai cru pendant un instant que vous m'y invitiez.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, une étincelle joueuse au fond des yeux. À moins que ce ne soit un reflet du luminaire au plafond, mais Fenn'Norr n'en avait cure.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle tout bas en se rapprochant juste assez pour lui souffler son haleine chaude sur la truffe.

C'était dit d'une voix suave, qui respirait la moiteur dans chaque syllabe. Il frémit sous les promesses de ce seul mot et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Ssirya se déroba à la dernière seconde, gloussant comme une gamine qui vient de jouer un bon tour.

Le Farghul se rapprocha à nouveau, plus lentement, la serrant un peu plus fermement contre lui. Cette fois, elle le laissa venir jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle le taquina encore une bonne minute en effleurant juste le bord de ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans vraiment le laisser l'embrasser. Fenn'Norr gronda de frustration, ce qui fit rire la Damaronienne qui cessa de bouger. Doucement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Lassée de ce petit jeu ? Questionna le Farghul d'un ton légèrement agacé.

- Mauvais perdant, répliqua-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire malicieux illuminait son visage aux traits durs.

Il prit possession de ses lèvres pour la faire taire et put enfin goûter à sa bouche. Elle ne se déroba pas cette fois et répondit fougueusement à son baiser, bien que celui-ci soit rendu peu pratique par le museau du félin, inadapté à ce genre d'activité. Comme ils avaient tous les deux un peu bu, ils sentirent chacun le goût du whisky corellien récemment ingéré. Il lui trouvait néanmoins un arôme un peu doux-amer qu'il adora aussitôt. De son côté, elle fut surprise de constater que malgré sa large gueule pleine de crocs, il ait un gout plutôt sucré. Ssirya se rendit également vite compte que sa langue était beaucoup plus longue et plus agile que la sienne. Elle fut vite à bout de souffle, forcée de rompre leur baiser pour rependre sa respiration.

- Wow ! dit-elle haletante. On ne m'avait encore jamais fait ça avant.

Fenn'Norr redressa ses oreilles, savourant le compliment avant de lui adresser un autre de ses sourires de crapule.

- Et ça ne fait que commencer, lui glissa-t-il avant de couler sa longue langue le long de son cou.

Il la senti frémir tandis que l'interminable organe de son partenaire se déroulait de la base de sa mâchoire pour aller chatouiller sa gorge. Elle senti également la chaleur monter en elle tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

Fenn'Norr en profita pour glisser ses mains le long des flancs de Ssirya qui en frissonna sans la moindre retenue. Encouragé, le Farghul ne se fit pas prier pour explorer le corps sculpté pour le combat de sa compagne du soir. Il fut étonné par toutes les similitudes qu'il dénombra avec ceux de sa propre espèce. Notamment sa musculature puissante, même pour une créature de sa race.

D'une main experte, il effleura l'intérieur de sa cuisse et se déroba juste avant de frôler son intimité, ne lui laissant que le courant d'air ainsi généré pour seule caresse. Elle gémit, tout bas, comme une petite créature craintive et se pressa un peu plus contre lui, resserrant sa prise autour de son cou.

Il passa son autre main dans son dos, sous le débardeur qu'il commença à relever tout doucement. Elle l'arrêta en posant sa main sur la sienne juste avant qu'il ne découvre sa poitrine. Il chercha son regard mais n'y vit qu'un léger trouble et peut-être… Une pointe de tristesse ?

- Pas debout, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure rauque.

Fenn'Norr haussa un sourcil interrogateur tout en ramenant ses oreilles en arrière. Le regard de la Damaronienne se fit fuyant l'espace d'un instant, mais il comprit néanmoins qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

Haussant mentalement les épaules, le Farghul changea sa position pour la soulever et l'emmener à la bannette. Elle retrouva son sourire taquin, même si celui-ci paru assombri un bref instant.

Délicatement, Fenn'Norr la déposa sur les couvertures rêches, regrettant un bref instant les suites de luxe qu'il avait fréquenté dans certains casinos. Mais il avait rarement eu aussi belle créature à l'y accompagner et oublia vite son petit souci.

Ssirya retira son débardeur, révélant ses seins aux yeux du Farghul. Ils étaient plutôt petits, mais collaient parfaitement à son physique athlétique. Il passa une longue minute à les détailler sans les approcher. Il fut brusquement interrompu dans sa contemplation par le débardeur qui lui boucha le champ de vision. Aidé par ses réflexes développés par des années de pratique, il parvint à saisir le vêtement avant que celui-ci ne lui tombe sur les yeux. Fenn'Norr toisa de tout son haut la Damaronienne avec un faux air outré, les oreilles dressée en signe d'avertissement. Ssirya lui adressa en retour un petit sourire amusé et se recula dans la bannette, passant son bras droit autour de sa poitrine dans une fausse démonstration de pudeur.

Le Farghul s'avança sur elle, entrant à son tour dans ce qui lui servait de lit depuis son arrivée à bord. La Damaronienne recula jusqu'au coin du mur où elle se laissa acculer, un sourire encourageant flottant sur ses lèvres. À quatre patte au-dessus d'elle, Fenn'Norr la toisa avant d'afficher un sourire de crapule.

Ssirya releva alors sa main gauche et effleura les puissants abdos du Farghul, tout en gardant ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Il la laissa faire tandis qu'elle remontait petit à petit pour caresser son torse.

Il releva la main gauche du matelas pour passer un long doigt poilu le long de sa joue et suivre l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Fenn'Norr se délecta de la voir fermer les yeux pour savourer cette caresse tandis qu'elle aussi remontait le long de son cou pour venir lui caresser le mufle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'un copia les gestes de l'autre et ils explorèrent simultanément les mêmes parties de leurs corps.

Finalement, la Damaronienne revint à son torse et le Farghul se retrouva bloqué par le bras de sa compagne. Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant son hésitation et lui adressa un regard tendre en comprenant. Ssirya retira son bras, et se servit de sa nouvelle main libre pour prendre doucement celle de Fenn'Norr et la déposer sur son sein gauche.

Une lueur de triomphe passa brièvement dans les yeux du Farghul, suscitant un haussement de sourcil intrigué de sa compagne. Il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, mais ne répondit pas à sa question muette. Estimant que c'était de bonne guerre vu sa demande impromptue de tout à l'heure, elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et reprit ses caresses sur le torse de son amant, cette fois avec ses deux mains.

Le Farghul se mit en devoir de découvrir sa nouvelle acquisition et massa délicatement la poitrine de la Damaronienne qui gémit légèrement en réponse. Elle cessa de lui caresser le torse pour passer à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou et l'attirer tendrement à elle.

Fenn'Norr se laissa faire et il frissonna malgré son pelage en entrant en contact avec son corps. Elle lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus petite alors qu'il la recouvrait entièrement. Pourtant il l'avait vu le regarder dans les yeux avec une telle confiance qu'il ne s'était pas senti plus grand qu'elle jusque-là.

Le Farghul senti les mains de Ssirya dessiner les contours de sa colonne vertébrale et il se contenta de réagir d'une manière qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent.

La Damaronienne s'interrompit en sentant une vibration sourde se répandre depuis le thorax de son amant. Intriguée, elle comprit soudain ce qui se passait et manqua d'éclater de rire.

_Il ronronne ! Par la galaxie, il ronronne comme le dernier des matous qui s'est trouvé une place au chaud et une gamelle bien remplie !_

Malgré la maîtrise de soi qu'elle pensait exercer sur elle, Ssirya ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Tu n'es pas très différent de Sirocco finalement, lui glissa-t-elle d'un ton provocateur.

Fenn'Norr cessa immédiatement son manège et releva la tête pour la foudroyer du regard.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment, grogna-t-il agacé.

La Damaronienne le considéra une petite minute, surprise par sa réaction. Puis elle acquiesça d'un air sérieux.

- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait.

- Ce n'est pas blessant, corrigea-t-il. C'est juste _inapproprié_. Je n'aime pas les gens qui considèrent ma race comme des animaux sous prétexte que nous ressemblons à des gros chats.

- Je ne te considère pas comme un animal, répliqua Ssirya d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Et crois-moi, j'ai aussi eu droit à ma part de blagues racistes, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus amère en détournant les yeux.

Ce fut au tour du Farghul de la regarder d'un œil neuf. Dans cette galaxie de plus en plus xénophobe, elle avait fait le choix de partager sa nuit avec lui, un être d'une autre race qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Mais le fait qu'elle ait visiblement déjà considéré la question lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une fille facile. Elle réfléchissait avant d'agir et elle avait décidé qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, au moins pour cette nuit. Fenn'Norr réalisa que ça le touchait plus qu'il ne le croyait et maudit son manque de tact dans sa réaction.

Elle dut remarquer que son regard avait changé et que ses oreilles s'étaient abaissées en signe de contrition car elle tourna la tête vers lui et le scruta à travers les nombreuses facettes de ses yeux. Un léger sourire revint sur ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Excuse-moi, c'était un commentaire idiot. Je ne recommencerais pas.

Fenn'Norr lui adressa un sourire beaucoup plus chaleureux que tout ceux qu'il avait montré jusqu'ici.

- C'est moi qui ai mal réagi, dit-il tout bas et il posa son index sur sa bouche comme elle l'ouvrait pour rétorquer. Je ne connais pas bien ton petit animal, mais tout sentiment de jalousie naît d'une affection profonde et sincère. Et comme tu l'as décrit comme jaloux, j'en déduis qu'il ne doit pas éprouver pour toi des sentiments très différents des miens. Donc c'était bien un compliment.

Ssirya écarquilla les yeux à cette conclusion.

- Bon d'accords, c'était un compliment très maladroit, convint le Farghul avec un petit sourire innocent.

La Damaronienne lui rendit son sourire et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

- Canaille ! Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_Et fier de l'être, _songea Fenn'Norr en décidant qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Sa main descendit le long du bras gauche de Ssirya, caressa son ventre au passage et se dirigea tout droit vers l'ultime vestige de vêtement de sa compagne. À son grand étonnement, il la senti bouger sous lui pour écarter les jambes et lui libérer l'accès tant convoité. Une invitation pareille ne se refusant pas, le Farghul glissa sa main sous le dernier bastion et y trouva une chaude moiteur très plaisante.

Au même moment, une autre main, beaucoup plus petite que la sienne, vint à son tour s'égarer sur sa propre partie sensible. Ssirya commença à le masser, délicatement, avec une douceur et une patience extrême, le faisant gonfler sous l'afflux de sang qui accourait sous l'assaut de ses caresses. Lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir.

Fenn'Norr ne demeura pas en reste et fit subir un traitement très similaire à la vulve de la Damaronienne. Deux doigts de sa main procédant à des effleurements légers autour de ses parties intimes. Celle-ci se mit à haleter et se cambra inconsciemment pour augmenter la zone de friction. Il joignit un troisième doigt aux deux autres qui ne fit que passer et repasser à l'intérieur de ses lèvres, mais sans s'aventurer au-delà, stimulant juste assez son clitoris pour qu'elle réagisse. À son tour, elle joignit ses gémissements à ses grognements, formant une cacophonie lascive.

La Damaronienne se mit alors à le masser plus vigoureusement, augmentant sa pression et son rythme autour de son membre déjà tendu. Fenn'Norr grogna un peu plus fort, sentant son plaisir monter de manière plus incontrôlée à chaque seconde. Il résista cependant suffisamment pour ne pas changer sa tactique auprès de Ssirya, se contentant d'augmenter un tout petit peu le rythme de ses attouchements.

- Ha… Ha… Arrête… de… de jouer… avec… moi… salaud… Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille après quelques minutes de ce traitement, les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée.

Prenant ça comme le signale qu'il attendait, Le Farghul introduisit délicatement l'un de ses doigts déjà humide de sécrétions féminines à l'intérieur de la Damaronienne qui se crispa au même rythme. Ssirya interrompit son mouvement de vas-et-viens le long de son pénis pendant que Fenn'Norr enfonçait en elle son index aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il remarqua qu'elle retenait sa respiration et serrait les dents.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet d'être peut-être en train de lui faire mal.

Elle relâcha sa respiration et décrispa la mâchoire.

- C'est bon, lui répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour lui adresser un regard rassurant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours un peu crispée au début.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, grand dadais, reprit-elle tout doucement en lui souriant. Ce n'est pas ma première fois.

Pour appuyer son propos, elle fit courir son index sur le gland de son membre, dessinant une arabesque complexe du bout du doigt qui le fit grogner encore une fois.

Rassuré, il se mit à son tour à faire des vas-et-viens en elle et elle retomba vite la tête rejetée en arrière dans les coussins à chercher son souffle. Il constata effectivement que son vagin se dilatait légèrement en réponse à ses caresses et il décida de tenter d'introduire un deuxième doigt. Il y parvint avec une étonnante facilité, lui arrachant quand même un petit cri.

- Pas… Pas… Plus… lui glissa-t-elle néanmoins.

Elle reprit son pénis à pleine main et recommença à le masturber vigoureusement. À ce rythme il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

- Att… Attends, grogna-t-il après quelques minutes de ce traitement mutuel.

Elle s'interrompit en même temps que lui, relevant la tête l'instant d'après pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne veux pas t'en mettre partout, précisa-t-il à sa question muette.

Elle écarquilla à nouveau les yeux avant de pouffer.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit-elle tout bas. Si ça me dérangeai, je te l'aurais dit.

Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux un instant et son sourire s'élargit.

- Mais si tu insistes… Alors je n'ai pas le choix.

Fenn'Norr se senti alors repoussé tandis que de son autre main elle le retirait d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le redressait en position assise sur elle, son mystérieux sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Il voulut demander ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Sans un mot, elle se dégagea de sous lui pour se mettre à genou. Puis, elle se pencha sur lui pour embrasser la fourrure de son torse, déposant de petits bisous de gauche à droite avant de commencer à descendre vers ses pectoraux, passant rapidement sur ces derniers en continuant sa descente.

_Elle ne va quand même pas…_

Le Farghul trembla entièrement quand il senti sa langue entrer en contact avec son gland et il faillit laisser échapper un couinement de surprise fort peu viril. Il parvint néanmoins à se contenir mais ne put étouffer ses nouveaux grognements de plaisir.

Ssirya se mit en devoir de parcourir son membre de bas en haut du bout de sa petite langue, et Fenn'Norr se surpris à serrer les couvertures dans lesquels il avait planté ses griffes. Après quelque minutes de ce traitement, il senti les lèvres de la Damaronienne se refermer sur son pénis et l'engloutir petit à petit. Il eut envie de rugir de plaisir à ce qui suivit, sa compagne se montrant subitement experte dans l'art de le rendre fou de bien-être.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se senti sur le point de ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Fenn'Norr se pencha vers elle, lui prenant délicatement la tête entre ses mains pour la faire se retirer. Mais elle résista, à sa grande stupéfaction. Sentant que c'était pour très bientôt, il essaya de la prévenir et voulu essayer à nouveau de lui faire relever la tête.

Sur un ultime coup de langue trop adroit, il ne parvint plus à se retenir et le Farghul jouit dans la bouche de sa compagne.

Terrassé par les vagues de plaisir, il se senti honteux quand elle releva la tête pour le regarder.

- Pardon, cafouilla-t-il. J'ai voulu te prévenir mais…

Elle secoua la tête, son sourire taquin revenu.

- Je t'ai dit que si je ne voulais pas, je te l'aurais dit. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur, ce n'était pas mauvais.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Fenn'Norr d'ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il baissa rapidement les yeux sur son membre pour constater qu'il n'y restait pas la moindre trace de sperme.

- Tu as _avalé_ ? Questionna-t-il estomaqué.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Aussitôt, l'esprit du Farghul se mit à dresser une liste de raisons qui s'étira très vite au-delà de ce qu'il se sentait le courage d'énumérer, mais il en retint une qu'il exposa.

- Mais… Parce que c'est dégradant pour une….

Elle lui reposa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Quand on cherche à faire plaisir, il ne faut s'arrêter ni aux coûts, ni aux conséquences. Et je sais que beaucoup de mâle de la plupart des espèces bipèdes sont friands de ce genre de gâterie. Et puis, comme tu ne voulais pas me salir…

Le Farghul demeura silencieux un court instant. Ssirya secoua la tête en gloussant pour elle-même.

- Bon t'as quand même intérêts à te surpasser maintenant, reprit-elle. Parce que moi je suis complètement restée sur ma faim alors que c'est moi qui ai gagné la partie…

Fenn'Norr leva un sourcil amusé.

- Ha, je me disais bien aussi que ce ne serait probablement pas gratuit, commenta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle lui retourna son sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher du doigt tandis que de son autre main elle faisait glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

Le Farghul glissa ses mains dans le dos de la Damaronienne et la fit se recoucher. Il termina de retirer son dernier vêtement à sa compagne. Puis, il se recula et approcha son museau de l'entrejambe de sa compagne. Anticipant la suite, Ssirya écarta les jambes et frissonna en sentant ses moustaches effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Fenn'Norr utilisa à nouveau sa langue démesurée. Il commença par lécher le vagin de la Damaronienne, n'oubliant pas de titiller son clitoris au passage. Celle-ci recommença à gémir au même rythme, arquant inconsciemment son dos pour augmenter le contact sur sa zone sensible.

Le Farghul décida de changer de technique au bout de quelques minutes et il l'a surpris en saisissant ses hanches pour remonter son bassin. Elle se retrouva avec la tête sur ses genoux, sentant sa verge se presser contre sa colonne vertébrale tandis que ses fesses reposaient sur son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu… Commença-t-elle avant de sentir la langue de Fenn'Norr qui s'infiltrait en elle. Elle referma ses mains sur les couvertures en sentant l'organe de son amant descendre beaucoup plus profondément en elle que ses ex-partenaires. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa tandis qu'il continuait de descendre à l'intérieur de son vagin.

_Par les sables, s'il continue il va me lécher l'intérieur de l'utérus._

Il s'arrêta avant d'avoir atteint le col de son utérus, les sensations étaient cependant incomparables avec ce qu'elle avait connu jusque-là. Fenn'Norr s'enorgueillit en constatant le sourire béat qu'affichait Ssirya en bougeant ses hanches au même rythme qu'il faisait aller sa langue en elle. Il accéléra un peu et la senti se crisper tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Ses halètements se firent plus forts, ponctués de gémissements de plaisir.

Le Farghul augmenta encore le rythme. Il senti sa partenaire se raidir sur lui, ses muscles tendus à en rompre tandis qu'elle accompagnait chaque coup de langue d'un coup de rein vigoureux qui commençait à lui faire mal à la mâchoire.

Soudain, elle se mit à trembler violement tandis que son vagin se contractait autour de la langue de Fenn'Norr. Un long gémissement lui échappa et elle retomba soudain sans force entre ses bras, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Le Farghul étendit sa partenaire aussi délicatement qu'il le put avant de se coucher à son côté. Elle ouvrit ses yeux à facettes en le sentant approcher et le gratifia d'un sourire tendre.

- Alors ? Contrat remplis ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air goguenard.

- Ho que non, lui répondit-elle tout bas. Juste le temps de reprendre un peu mon souffle et je te fais ta fête, espèce de tire-au-cul.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en ressaisissant délicatement son membre en train de mollir pour lui rendre son tonus. Le Farghul laissa trainer une main poilue sur la poitrine de Ssirya en retour. Une petite minute plus tard, elle roulait pour se retrouver sur lui. Approchant ses lèvres des siennes, elle quémanda un baiser qu'il lui offrit avec plaisir, savourant à nouveau son goût.

Tenant toujours sa verge d'une main, elle le guida pour qu'il la pénètre pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle interrompit très vite le baiser pour gémir. Il s'était à peine enfoncé en elle.

- C'est gros… commenta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, le visage crispé.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était effectivement très serrée autour de son membre. Et même pour les standards de sa race, Fenn'Norr était plutôt bien doté.

- Si c'est trop pour toi… commença le Farghul pour la rassurer.

- Chut ! Ça vas aller, le coupa la Damaronienne en recommençant à descendre par petites étapes.

Ssirya lui fut reconnaissante de rester aussi immobile que possible pendant qu'elle l'accueillait de plus en plus profondément en elle. Le Farghul ne parvint pas à cacher son étonnement de parvenir à la pénétrer malgré son étroitesse. Il s'inquiétait en permanence qu'elle force trop et se fasse mal. Elle semblait cependant savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Finalement, il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand elle termina de l'engloutir au point que son pubis vienne frotter contre le sien.

- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'une créature aussi petite puisse accueillir autant, laissa-t-il échapper avant de réaliser qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

Elle lui retourna un regard amusé, une étincelle de fierté au fond des facettes de ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gros matou ? Que suis une gentille petite fille qui n'a jamais joué avec un hydrospanner ?

La mention de l'objet pour le moins incongru lui fit lever un sourcil étonné.

- Il existe des "jouets" plus approprié pour ce genre de choses il me semble, plutôt qu'un outil multi-usage. Surtout que ce ne doit pas être très propre.

- Ouais, mais ce genre de chose prend de la place et c'est chiant quand les autres tombent dessus. Tandis qu'un hydrospanner, tu en trouves sur tous les vaisseaux. Quant à la propreté, une capote ça ne prend pas de place et tu peux la déployer sur à peu près n'importe quoi. Alors…

Ssirya remarqua alors la tête ahurie que tirait le Farghul et éclata de rire.

- Tu en tire une tronche !

Fenn'Norr ramena ses oreilles en arrière et détourna le regard. Ssirya gloussa et tendis la main pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle. Il ne résista pas et elle se pencha sur lui, se rapprochant à quelques centimètres.

- Tu vois, le problème c'est que je n'ai que rarement un beau Farghul qui perd aux parties de strip-sabacc à me mettre sous la dent. Du coup, je suis un peu obligée de compenser avec ce que je trouve. Mais crois-moi, ça ne vaut jamais une vraie partie de jambes en l'air. Ça soulage tout au mieux et ça permet de décompresser un peu. Mais là, j'ai vraiment du plaisir avec toi. Alors oublie un moment que je suis plus petite que toi et défonce-moi comme si j'étais une femelle de ton espèce. Je t'assure que je peux gérer un calibre comme le tien.

Elle se laissa aller sur lui, posant sa bouche sur la sienne et recommença à l'embrasser fougueusement.

Fenn'Norr hésita quelques secondes, puis il essaya un léger coup de reins. Elle était si serrée qu'il se sentait presque coincé en elle, mais il se rendit compte que ça augmentait aussi ses sensations. Et celles de la Damaronienne par la même occasion.

Elle poussa un petit cri qui se perdit dans leur baiser, mais elle se mit à rouler des hanches. Ce fut le Farghul qui rompit le baiser. C'était vraiment différent de d'habitude, ça n'avait même rien à voir. Il se mit à souffler plus fort tandis que lui aussi se lançait dans cette danse lascive.

Ils se contentèrent de petits mouvements au début, surtout parce que Fenn'Norr ne voulait pas risquer de faire mal à Ssirya. Puis celle-ci se mit à rouler des hanches plus amplement.

- Arrête de faire semblant, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Baise-moi !

Le Farghul hésita l'espace d'une seconde, le temps pour la Damaronienne de cesser de rouler des hanches avant de donner un bon coup de rein sur sa virilité tendue. Il cessa alors de se poser des questions et enlaça sa compagne avant de commencer un vas-et-viens puissant.

Ssirya retint à grand peine de petits cris au début, la verge de son partenaire lui labourant durement l'intérieur. Puis elle se détendit et commença à trouver la sensation agréable. Ses petits cris se muèrent en gémissements, qui devinrent bientôt des grognements de plaisir difficilement contenus.

Le Farghul ne pensait plus à grand-chose si ce n'est à accélérer la cadence de ses coups de reins et à les faires de plus en plus amples. Entre ses bras, la Damaronienne ressemblait à une poupée prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Ses cheveux blond platine coupés ras, sa petite poitrine et ses yeux clos lui donnaient même un air enfantin. Il se demanda pour la énième fois comment une aussi petite créature pouvait supporter un traitement aussi brutal et y prendre plaisir. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, mais il réalisa que lui aussi.

Puis il se senti faiblir un peu. Il venait de fournir un gros effort et il senti ses muscles abdominaux protester. Les bras de la Damaronienne le repoussèrent alors, se libérant de son emprise. Il regarda, un peu surpris, Ssirya se mettre assise sur lui, poser une main sur son torse et l'autre sur sa cuisse droite avant de commencer à son tour à aller-et-venir de plus en plus rapidement. La couchette se mit à grincer de façon inquiétante, mais le Farghul s'en moquait complètement. Il était absorbé par le spectacle et les sensations auquel il goûtait, profitant de ce répit pour ralentir un peu afin de se reposer.

Ssirya avait dépassé depuis quelques minutes le stade du simple plaisir pour atteindre celui où c'était _vraiment_ bon. Elle se savait assez endurante pour sa race, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vigueur de son partenaire qui lui donnait l'impression de s'être assise sur un marteau-piqueur. Elle était ébahie de n'avoir pas encore joui sous les assauts furieux du Farghul. Elle-même se fatiguait vite dans cette position et elle sentait les muscles de ses jambes commencer à la brûler sous ses coups de butoir. N'y tenant plus, elle ralenti et s'effondra à moitié sur le Farghul. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer dans les siens.

Ils avaient repris leurs calmes mouvement de hanche, maintenant la pression juste ce qu'il fallait pour les maintenir excités mais sans aller plus loin.

- Tu veux changer de position ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

- Tu as une idée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ?

Fenn'Norr hésita un moment.

- J'aime bien le faire par derrière, répondit-il.

Ssirya grimaça d'un air désolé.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir à genoux très longtemps.

- Tu n'es pas obligée d'être à genoux, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le Farghul lui adressa un petit sourire complice.

- Fait-moi confiance.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Son partenaire se retira gentiment d'elle avant de lui faire signe de s'allonger sur le ventre sur le lit. Elle commença à comprendre et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Elle s'exécuta, se servant de l'oreiller pour surélever son menton. Quand elle voulut écarter les jambes, il l'interrompit d'une main sur sa cuisse.

- Serre les jambes, tu vas voir, c'est plutôt agréable.

La Damaronienne hausa les épaules et obéit. Son partenaire se coucha alors sur elle, ses mains enfermant ses petits poings dans une étreinte de fourrure douce. Les jambes de chaque côté des siennes, elle se senti pénétrée à nouveau et elle ne put retenir un râle de plaisir. C'était différent, mais vraiment pas désagréable.

Cette fois, le Farghul entra d'une traite et sans le moindre problème. Il s'émerveilla à nouveau que la Damaronienne puisse l'accueillir en entier avant de recommencer son vas-et-viens. Sous lui, sa compagne se cambra un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup de rein, elle-même bougeant en rythme.

Ssirya sombrait dans des abîmes de délice. Dans sa race où les mâles sont tellement plus faibles que les femelles, elle découvrait une dimension profondément érotique à se retrouver sous un partenaire plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, totalement à sa merci. Ses poings prisonniers des mains de son amant, ses jambes enserrant les siennes, elle se trouvait dans la quasi impossibilité de faire autre chose que subir le plaisir qui montait en elle à chaque instant et ça l'excitait bien plus qu'une prise en levrette classique.

_Peut-être devrais-je essayer de me procurer de la synthécorde pour une prochaine fois ?_

Cette idée lui sembla soudain terriblement excitante et elle senti la chaleur dans son ventre s'emballer. Elle bougea ses hanches aussi fortement qu'elle put et fut récompensée par des mouvements plus amples du Farghul. Celui-ci frottait son interminable virilité d'un bout à l'autre de son intimité, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il semblait n'avoir aucune fin à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses grognements rauques étaient contrastés par les gémissements hauts perchés qu'elle laissait glisser hors de sa bouche.

Soudain, un coup de rein astucieusement placé la fit accéder à l'orgasme et elle se contracta tandis que des ondes de plaisir la traversaient, la faisant se tendre comme une corde d'arbalète et crier un bref instant.

Fenn'Norr n'eut pas le temps de réaliser la jouissance de la Damaronienne que son vagin se resserrait sur son membre à un point presque douloureux. La surprise autant que le coup de rein suivant qu'il ne parvint pas à arrêter le fit éjaculer à son tour, un grognement profond lui échappant. Il s'effondra complètement sur Ssirya, qui ne s'en formalisa pas, trop occupée à savourer son orgasme.

Le calme retomba dans la pièce. Fenn'Norr se rendit compte qu'il était exténué. Littéralement tremblant de faiblesse. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué après avoir visité le lit d'une femme et jamais aussi satisfait. Il sentait sa partenaire sous lui dont la respiration se calmait gentiment tandis qu'elle se détendait. Lui-même calmait doucement le rythme de ses poumons, son cœur battant encore la chamade à ses tempes. Quand il revint à un rythme normal, il entreprit de ressortir de la Damaronienne.

- Non ! Reste, s'il-te-plaît ! L'entendit-il gémir doucement.

Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et il regarda son beau visage arborer soudain un air suppliant. Il haussa un sourcil, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Le Farghul réfléchis un instant puis se rallongea sur elle.

Elle lui adressa un chaleureux sourire de remerciement.

Brusquement, le dragonnet Soccorien déplia ses petites ailes et sauta de la commode pour atterrir dans le lit, à deux pas du visage de sa maitresse. Le Farghul resta attentif, conscient que le venin de cette petite chose pouvait le rendre malade comme un bantha pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il se contenta de frotter sa petite tête contre le nez de sa maitresse en sifflant gentiment. Elle se mit à rire et libéra une main de celles de Fenn'Norr pour caresser la petite tête de son animal de compagnie. Celui-ci émit un petit rugissement ravi et se lova en boule entre le cou et l'épaule de sa maitresse.

- Et si je ne veux pas d'animal dans mon lit ? Questionna le Farghul d'un ton neutre.

- Dans ce cas, j'irais dormir ailleurs, répondit-elle distraitement en flattant le dos de Sirocco. Il n'accepte pas de dormir loin de moi.

Le Farghul considéra l'animal une petite seconde avant de hausser les épaules. Puis il se rallongea sur sa compagne dont le souffle se faisait plus profond tandis qu'elle glissait dans le sommeil.

_Après tout, j'ai le sentiment qu'il vaut mieux que je commence à m'y habituer._

Il tira la couverture sur eux et se fit une petite place sur l'oreiller déjà bien occupé par les deux autres créatures.

- Au fait, marmonna Ssirya d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Hmm ? répondit le Farghul.

- Si tu te réveilles avant moi, tu as le droit de te faire plaisir avant de sortir du lit. Je n'ai rien contre être réveillée de cette façon. Fait juste attention à chasser Sirocco avant de commencer pour qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Fenn'Norr rabattis ses oreilles en arrière, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Perverse.

- Merci pour le compliment.

_Je crois que je vais définitivement m'y habituer à ce petit animal._

Les deux amants glissèrent dans le sommeil, accompagnés par le dragonnet. 

* * *

_Par la suite, ces deux-là devinrent inséparable, multipliant les frasques de casinos et les arnaques contre des impériaux_. _Ssirya poursuivit son métier d'exécutante de l'ombre sans jamais lui en faire part et prétexta de nombreux voyages vers sa planète d'origine pour cacher son activité. Lorsque Fenn'Norr tomba dans un piège tendu par un Hutt victime d'une de ses anciennes magouilles, Ssirya dénonça elle-même sa position à un général Impérial particulièrement en manque d'argent pour qu'il vienne la chercher là où elle se trouvait afin de toucher la prime pour sa tête. Elle se cacha dans le personnel du palais du Hutt que les Impériaux mirent à sac avec un peu d'aide de la Damaronienne et du reste de l'équipe d'extermination qui sabota les défenses internes du palais et fit avaler un détonateur thermal activé au Hutt dans la confusion. Ssirya fut capturée et exécutée publiquement quelques jours plus tard, juste après avoir pu dire adieu et merci à son amant Farghul.  
_

_Libéré en même temps que les nombreux prisonniers situés dans les cachots du Hutt, Fenn'Norr refusa de croire les autorités Impériales qui justifièrent la peine capitale de Ssirya par les nombreuses preuves qu'elle fournit de ses activités illicites sans pour autant livrer ses commanditaires, affirmant avoir agis comme tueuse à gage indépendante. Même le holo de ses aveux signés de sa propre volonté ne le convainquit pas et Fenn'Norr quitta le groupe d'extermination peu après la mort de Ssirya pour aller l'enterrer sur sa planète d'origine, Damaron. Il s'engagea ensuite dans l'alliance rebelle où il dût faire des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir garder avec lui petit dragonnet venimeux dont il refusa toujours de se séparer. Il mourut de vieillesse à l'age de 202 ans après avoir servit pendant toute la guerre civile, la Guerre du Retour du grand Amiral Thrawn, la traque des Seigneurs de Guerre Impériaux et la guerre des Vongs qui fut son dernier conflit actif. À sa mort, sa fille, Ssirya Fenn'Norr, reprit son siège au sénat de la nouvelle République._

Ce fut une longue Campagne et je remercie encore notre maître de jeu de nous avoir permis de déconner à ce point. Mais au final, toute l'équipe se prit au jeu de protéger le "petit couple du chat et de l'araignée" contre la vilaine galaxie toute entière. La mort de mon personnage fut un moment si émouvant autour de la table que j'ai réussi à tirer des larmes de certains joueurs en remettant solennellement ma feuille de personnage au maitre de jeu. J'espère que ce petit extrait échangé avec elle vous plaira. Laissez-moi des commentaires, j'apprécierai !


End file.
